I Have Made A VERY Grave Mistake With These Units…
by turbulantreader05
Summary: So, what happens when a person gets an offer for units? Refuse immediately? Yeah, right... Well, guess what our poor protagonist Robin Sarah did... Poor human, and his first units too... And no dear readers, the characters listed are just some of the units that are going to be in here, not the first ones.


**I Have Made A VERY Grave Mistake With These Units…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hetalia or Undertale, the unit manuals I read online, or the idea for the whole unit thing. All I own are my OCs, the 'plot', and the manuals I'm making for the units I add to the story currently without a manual.**

* * *

-Chapter Start-

Let me just start off with this, my name is Robin Sasha Harper. I am 20, turning a year older in 6 months, and a guy. Let me guess, surprised? That isn't an uncommon reaction to that statement.

At 5'11.5", I would say that I am pretty tall, but if rumors are to be believed, Dagon was taller than me when he was my age, which is not that much of a stretch to believe now that I think about it. I have shoulder-length dark brown hair dyed white which was pulled into a low ponytail, hazel brown eyes, and pale skin.

"Ugh," I groaned as I went through another slew of ads, "I really should have taken Corsiva's advice and NOT let Ela touch my computer or let said person download a single thing…"

I stayed patient though, the temptation of my favorite website pushing me forward. You see, this website I am part of is one of the most obscure sites on the internet and by obscure, I meant the most private one ever. I cannot even SAY the name of the site. Don't forget the fact that it is only accessible on the deep web.

When I finally reached the homepage of said site, it was to see a bright and cheery update about a contest for girls. Normally I would ignore it, but on a whim, I decided to look at the prize for said contest.

"T-those are… real?" I couldn't help but exclaim, after all, it is not every day you see the prize for a contest being 10 units each from two of your favorite fandoms. "I definitely know that I want 10 units from Hetalia, but for the second… maybe a game series? Yeah, that would work."

I have a habit of talking out loud as you can see from my monologue earlier, and believe me; I know the trouble it can cause.

Now, what exactly does the contest entail…? Shit. I stared at the words of the contest. Apparently it was sort of like a beauty contest. I think I could deal with that, I just really hope that the others don't see a single picture and that the contest doesn't involve a swimsuit contest.

"At least my pride is absolutely broken because of people misgendering me." I said out loud, "Because if it were whole, I wouldn't even think of crossdressing for this contest at all."

-10 Minutes Later-

So, pictures are done, now, to choose the characters you want as units… This will be great.

_Thank you madam for joining this lovely contest of ours~! We at hope you continue to frequent our site. In order to get your chances of winning this contest available for the random drawing, please answer this form, it'll make things very much easier. _

"For some reason, I'm reminded of a certain messenger's speech patterns when I read that…" I muttered as I answered the online form.

_Fandoms: Hetalia and Undertale _  
_Fandom 1 Units: Surprise me. _  
_ Fandom 2 Units: Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Asriel, Flowey, Chara, and Frisk _  
_ Order of Units Received: Random _  
_Address: xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx _

"Add that last, and finished!" I said, feeling accomplished as I finally added my address after an hour of deliberation in the Hetalia units. I am so going to regret my answer but YOLO right?

"Dear God." I muttered, once what I just thought hit me, "I've been spending too much time chatting with both Dagon and Corsiva, at the same time…"

_Thank you for answering the form madam~! Now, the contest results will be announced, oh, tomorrow! Stay tuned~_

"That was pretty quick." I noted, "Ah well, at least I'll know if I'll get the units but to be honest, knowing my luck, I won't be getting them."

I logged out of the site and went to bed, right after I cleaned it from the stuff I put everywhere while panic-placing the stuff for the pictures.

-30 minutes later-

I finished cleaning my room and successfully hid any trace of the clothes I wore for the pictures, which was really easy since I was basically the guy that had a ton of space and money, especially ever since…

I shook my head, "It's in the past now," I said out loud, "You should be over it by now." I really should be.

Shaking my head again, I went to the security room of my house, or rather mansion or some kind of large house, I could never get the names right, and went to the cameras.

Ever since that incident, the old house has been getting thieves and what Ela would call akyat-bahay's trying to raid the place. Luckily, I was a diligent guard and had the police on speed-dial. Don't forget the best self-defense weapon ever, eskrima sticks with some experience in the art that uses it, specifically the Filipino style.

I could tell at least a dozen stories of how I knocked out a thief trying to get my collection of games and anime, especially the ones after the antiques in the room with the very complicated lock and more on the door.

Looks like there aren't any camper on the outside of the perimeter, no mysteriously broken cameras or static and all the alarms are on. I smiled happily.

"Glad I can actually get some sleep," I said, still smiling as I quickly went out of the security room. "Especially since the event did say the winners would get two units tomorrow."

I then entered my room, bumping into walls due to both exhaustion and excitement. I closed most of my electronics and stuff, and finally lay on my bed. As per usual, I did not fall asleep immediately.

My mind drifted off to other thoughts, like how tomorrow would pan out. I hope I don't get Flowey or Russia the first day. I'd rather get Chara or Sans or Toriel or Hungary, or basically someone who's sane or knows how to cook unlike America or England.

…I probably just jinxed my-

-The Next Day: 9:00 AM-

I woke up, groaning as I did because of the sun on my eyes. I stumbled out of bed, the events of last night very far from my mind at the moment.

In fact, I only remembered the events from last night when the doorbell rang. At the time before it rang, I was putting on my usual clothes, which was a copy of Robin's, the male one obviously, outfit, or rather just the Tactician/Grandmaster robe from Fire Emblem: Awakening.

I opened the door with no thought, doing it on reflex and was face-to-face with Dagon. He was tall, like maybe around 6' 3" and had dyed blue hair and light brown, almost yellow, eyes. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes, I noted, since he was wearing a… delivery person's… uniform… Oh shit.

"Dagon Carrow," I said blankly, "Please tell me you HAVEN'T seen those pictures. Or if you did that you haven't given it to the others…" Seeing the grin on his face, seriously though, how in the world did he get his teeth so sharp-looking, I had a bad feeling.

"Well, the other employees of the site were sporting some nosebleeds and a tent so yeah…" He chuckled, "And plus, there were like, 5 people who got 20 units. At least you aren't that alone right kid?"

"Whoa! I am NOT a kid anymore fishboy!" I growled at him, "And, erm, I… don't know what to say about winning the contest… But, what are my first units actually?"

Dagon went to his delivery truck, which was actually his truck but whatever, and took out one large METAL box on a trolley I think it was called, a medium box right beside it and a small box right on his head. The first and last boxes had Flying Mint Bunny on it as a sticker while the middle one had the Annoying Dog on it. Both mascots were obviously stickers.

Dagon looked at me with a pitying look in his eyes as he entered my house to place the boxes inside.

We chatted for a bit since I had some coffee being made and some food in the fridge. He still had this look of pity but I disregarded it, I mean, how hard could the units in my living room be to manage?

After a few minutes of that, he stood up, taking one last swig or sip of his mug of coffee and said, "Anyways, I gotta go, more deliveries to do and all."

I waved goodbye, my mouth still filled with the delicious tuna sandwich I just had, as he left.

I then focused my attention on the units, and saw the manuals right beside them. I should probably read those. And read them I did. I looked at the titles and almost fain- I mean, passed out.

It isn't everyday you see these words after all.

[Undertale Unit Manual: FLOWEY]  
[Hetalia Unit Manual: RUSSIA]

I think it is a VERY good idea to quit while I'm ahead. Oh look, a letter.

=Hello dear winner!=  
=Now, unfortunately, if you got bad (by bad we mean ones you don't want at the time) units, you are forced to activate and keep them after all, you did want them correct? And if you want the other units, you're going to have to anyways.=

It was unsigned. I gulped loudly. Time to face the demons…

-Chapter End-

* * *

 **AN: Please read, review, favorite and follow please! Especially the review, I wanna know what you all think of it!**


End file.
